


Smother

by Sunburnsfromhell



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BIG hints at incest, Blood and Violence, Dubious kinks, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Goddamn this is sinful, Kagura needs a hug, Like my other fics lmao, and kamui needs to be taken away from himself, but not that violent i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunburnsfromhell/pseuds/Sunburnsfromhell
Summary: He was a bittersweet tragedy that spoke of many taboo, forbidden things, things that would strangle her in the end. She was no weakling but this time, she may not be strong enough to handle it.





	Smother

**Author's Note:**

> So i've had this story up my sleeve for some time and it's not my best work and i think it is overall messy buuuuut i don't really know how to fix it... So here ya go!   
> Disclaimer: I don't own much lol

** Smother  **

 

The very air around them seemed as if it were caught on fire, electric with sparks flying around them wildly. The earth cracked under their feet from the force. Like an unstoppable object crashing into an unmovable object. Craters, erupted around the two redheads. The yato siblings, engulfed in their fight. Kagura was only mildly aware of their surroundings. Kamui's blue eyes took over her whole vision as their forehead catapulted into one another. She could feel her skin break as red blood dripped down his forehead and matted in his eyebrows. He was so different to her then, so strange and it almost seemed as if he was slowly losing it. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, spitting in his face but he did not seem to care.

 

They both fell away from the force, knocking the two siblings back a few feet. She did not plan for it to be like this when she first interfered, trying to stop her only two remaining family members from killing each other. She was going to defend herself and everything else Kamui threatened, with strong, controlled blows. She was to be in control, not overcome by her emotions. But she should know, that was not the yato way.

 

In the end her attacks adapted to her brother’s, she mirrored his brutality and simultaneously let her feelings run amok. Her face, splitting into an angry snarl, eyes wide with rage and blood thirst. The battle raged on, a flurry of hard kicks and drawn out punches. He even bit her arm, his teeth seemed like fangs as they tore at her flesh. She bit him back though, sharp canines nearly severing his thumb. Kagura was not the little sister she'd once been, the one he remembered. He tackled her to he ground, screaming nonsense in her face as his hand closed in around her pale neck. His bleeding thumb coated her skin red and she clawed at his imposing hand, drawing more blood. She bucked her hips, trying with all her might to throw him off but he was too heavy and she needed a better angle. An vicious growl rose in her throat as he squeezed her tightly and held her still. Kamui bent down to her face, his braid tickling her nose. He was about to say something, probably something malicious but he did not get the opportunity.  

 

  "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Papi's voice boomed out and just as he began, a cracking noise could be heard from above them. Her brother's hand loosened in shock as he looked up and Kagura craned her neck following his eyes. That monster, Utsuro surged down upon them and the siblings seemed to freeze. He was a flash of light, buzzing with a force that oozed of a certain death. She couldn't comprehend it and a shout rose in her throat but it was the only thing she had control over. Papi was yelling now and he ran towards them but they both knew he would never make it in time. Kamui did not look as scared but his eyes were still noticeable wide.

 

He was quick, stamina had always been one of his strengths and Kagura could still remember all the tag games they used to have. His hand on her neck tightened once more whilst another swiftly wrapped around her waist. When he rose, she rose with him like a sack of potatoes. He flung her around like a rag doll as they landed a bit away from the incoming Utsuro, not far enough but it was still enough to evade death by the hair. Her breath was knocked out of her as her brother crawled on top of her, shielding her. Kagura stared at his ocean eyes, so close to hers as their foreheads clashed once more albeit not from the same intention as before. Why? Why would he protect her?  

 

  "Kaamuiii-" She only managed to wheeze out as the force from Utsuro hit them with stones and splinters, sending them rolling into the mountain wall. She felt like mush under his weight as they laid plastered on the wall for only a second before sinking down on the ground. Kagura tried to breathe properly but only coughed up blood which hit his face, painting his lips. He did not seem to care in the slightest. Kamui let go of her neck and she knew she would sport a heavy bruise there for at least the following days. He had just saved her, the notion rang in her ears and she felt like she could cry from joy. His eyes were dark, and his lips twitched, he seemed to be struggling with himself. In the end, he tore his stare away from her and looked behind them.

 

She looked too and almost wished she hadn't. Papi was holding him off, Utsuro... they were both fighting now and it truly was a sight to behold. Kamui's ragged breathing reminded her that she needed to breathe too. She sat there with her legs outstretched on either side of her brother, who sat in front of her angled to the side with his hand still stuck around her waist. His back was bloody, he had been wounded at her expense... He sat so close to her and she could smell the blood but he would be fine, he always was. Their position was like a half embrace but Kagura would not let herself be distracted by the intimacy. She wanted to scream for papi but did not dare to distract him, besides she could only manage hoarse croaks at the moment.  

 

  "K-Kamui." She rasped out, loud enough for him to hear her. His face snapped over to her once more, like a whiplash. He clearly was in a turmoil, he looked insane to her eyes, The intensity of his stare prickled her skin and made her want to hide.  

 

  "Why-" She tried to say but it came out as a surprised gasp, though she really should not be surprised considering his unhinged state. His large hand was once again at her throat, his nails digging into her skin. His wounded thumb seeped out heat, making her neck sticky as blood flowed down beneath her high collar. Her hands, went around his arm again, trying to break his hold. He only yanked her forward, his teeth dripping with blood as he almost snarled at her. The hand around her waist, fisted her clothes almost tearing them apart at the seams. His madness was showing itself off in shockwaves and she could only stare into his eyes as it was the only thing she could see, they were so close. Sharing the same breath as if they could melt into each other.  He didn't hold her hard enough to suffocate her but she knew he could, he could probably snap her neck in an instant. Never breaking eye contact, Kamui's voice came out like a hiss.

  

  "I win." His lips grazed hers as he spoke but she couldn't be bothered.  

  "H-how can you think of a petty conquest like this when Utsuro almost killed us and is now fighting p-papi." Her eyes leeched onto his, she tried to lean back as she whispered out her complaint but he would not let her.  

  "I wouldn't have died from that, little sister. Only you." He chuckled at her in sick mirth.

 

Kagura felt that Kamui needed to come down from his high horse and so she did perhaps one of her more impulsive things. She yanked at his stupid braid, hard enough for him to duck down and for her to get the angle she needed to bite his nose. He made a sound, rising from the back of his throat as her teeth sunk into the lean structure. He did not jerk back though, not even when blood started to drip down his face. She let his flesh go out of surprise when his hand left her bruised waist and dipped into her hair, caressing her almost soothingly. Kagura remembered it from her childhood and she had to stop herself somehow, quickly now before she would start bawling into his chest.   

 

  "Kagura..." He drawled out, his tone dark and playful at the same time. "Have you missed me?"

She didn't answer, she did not look at him, could not. She sat in stupid silence, biting her lip and trying hard not to break like something fragile. She was not fragile damn it! Her breath became heavy.  

 

  "I want you to know something." He asserted as his hand at her neck clamped down on her harder. "Hey, hey, hey... Listen to your strong big brother now." His voice echoed in her ears, a coaxing tone, an appeasing tune meant for a crying little girl in a yellow raincoat. His hand left her hair and dropped down and rested under chin, rising her head up to meet his blue eyes. His ocean-filled rain drops, drowning her. Kamui was such a tragedy, one she could not escape from.  

 

  "Listen here..." His fingers left her chin and his arm once again embraced her, pulling her closer to him as he nestled his wounded nose in the crook of her neck. "Do you know what i really like?" Her brother's mad smile, engulfed her in silence, her voice, stolen away by his breath. "Holding your pale neck like this, you remember right... how i always loved to hold you in this grip."

 

Kagura did recall... when they were mere children. Though Kamui never seemed like a child nonetheless. Fleeting touches at her pulse point, soft clutches on her throat when he laid beside her, telling bedtime stories. His hand would rest there, his nails feeling her creamy skin. He would never put her in a chokehold though, that he only did when she was in deep sleep, never tight enough to wake her or put her to an eternal slumber. He was careful and Kagura realised that now, he'd always had the seed of murderous madness... she was just too young to really see it.

 

  "Why?" She choked out on her rising sobs.  

  "I don't know, Kagura." It was as if he was trying to comfort her with those words. His hand felt like a noose around her neck and she knew she could push him off, the young yato was no weakling. Still, she didn't even try to do that.  

  "Kamui..." Her hand reached up to his face, her fingers tracing his perfect face. "You have not strangled me yet though..." She felt so out of touch with herself after that... what did she really want?  

  "Do you want me to?" He mumbled over her ear, his breath foaming with warmth. Kagura did not answer, she sat chewing on her lip, lost in herself.    

  "I love you," was all she said after a long, pregnant pause. He seemed startled at that and for once, her brother looked to be lost for words. His mouth opened as if to say something but nothing came out and he dumbly closed it again, his jaw clenching, his eyes narrowing.  

  "After you return to me, when you've made up for your broken promises... You know, you can choke me all you want," she softly told him, her eyes never leaving his. Just as he began to lean down to her weary face, probably wanting to taste something forbidden, she ripped away his hand from her throat. Kagura was just about to punch him in the gut and throw him away from her but her brother was quicker.

 

His hand grasped her wrist and his lips grazed hers and she tasted blood. It was just a quick peck before he rose from her now trembling form and sprinted away, willing his attention on Utsuro and Umibozu. Kagura sat almost dumbfounded on the ground, her fingers pressed on her lips, eyes wide. Only one horrific thought, crossed her mind: 'What if papi saw?' Guilt ate her up until there was only hate left, hate for herself, hate for her brother. She cried out in fear and despair as Utsuro struck her father to the ground and she forced herself with tooth and nail to focus on the present. Kagura was not weak... at least not until Kamui came and made her .


End file.
